New Problems
by Darkness Shade
Summary: New worries arise our friends as vistors from somewhere familiar appear.
1. New Problems Part 1

New Problems Part One  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
All characters are property of Sega corporation or their respective companies.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Recap  
  
Its has been four weeks since the happenings with Eggman in Station Square,  
the battle with both Silver Sonic and Metal, not to mention the fight with the original Metal.  
All has been quiet for the most part, save for the few raids held while Eggman was abscent from   
Robotropolis.  
  
That, of course, is all about to change.  
  
-------------------------------  
Robotropolis Outskirts  
  
"Sal, all this waitin' around is making me anxious," Sonic said.  
"We can't make our move until we receive the signal from Ryan," Sally answered back.  
"Man, I wish Ryan would hurry up already."  
  
"Any one coming Tails?" Ryan asked.  
"No one. The coast is clear."  
"Alright, now is my chance." Ryan said moving into position.  
Ryan began to dismantle the security system to the mainframe computer.  
"Yes! Tails give the signal."  
"Gotcha Ryan."  
  
"Sonic look, the signal. Let's do it." Sally said.  
"Finally, time for some action."  
Tearing through the hallway towards the mainframe computer, it was eeriely quiet thanks to Ryan,  
who disabled the security to that as well.  
Things were going smoothly until the got to the mainframe CPU.  
"Darn, swatbots. Can you handle them Sonic?"  
"Of course, I can."  
Sonic dashed from hiding and confronted the Swatbots.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're ugly and dress funny? Let me be the first. You're ugly and  
you dress funny." Sonic told the swatbots.  
The swatbots began to chase after him.  
"Woah, I guess these guys can't take a joke."  
Once the coast was clear, Sally began to uplink to the mainframe and get the data she came for.  
"Found it. Now if Ryan cleared the security protocols I should be able to access it." Sally said   
to herself.  
On the screen it said access allowed and she began to download the file on to a cd-rom.  
"Come on, hurry up!" She said, knowing Sonic's activities would obviously attract attention.  
The screen flashed a message "Download complete", Sally grabbed the disk and waited for Sonic.  
Sonic soon came speeding back, picked up Sally, and ran back to the rendevous point.  
"Did you get the data, Sal?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, and hopefully it will be of help."  
  
-------------------------------  
Badlands between the Great Forest and Robotropolis  
  
"Do you think their okay?" Tails asked Ryan, obviously worried about his friends.  
"Don't worry Tails," Ryan said, "I'm sure they'll be here any second."  
"Look there they are now."  
"Hey guys, was it a success?" Ryan asked.  
"Hopefully," Sally said, "but we won't know until we check it out."  
With that they set back for Knothole.  
  
-------------------------------  
Knothole Village  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Sally said inserting the cd-rom into her computer.  
Soon a map of outer space and the galaxy in which Mobius exists in appeared on screen.   
On it a single area was highlighted.  
"This should be what we want."  
Clicking on the area, it enlarged to fill the screen.  
"Interesting, those look like some sort of space ships. I guess this disk was helpful and now we  
know what Robotnik has been monitoring.  
  
-------------------------------  
Knothole Village  
Meeting Hall  
  
"So Sal, was their anything helpful on that disk?" Sonic asked.  
"See for yourself."  
Inside Sally had displayed the information of the hologram projector.  
Ryan and Tails were already inside observing it.  
"Wow! This is cool." Tails said.  
"Maybe Tails," Ryan said, "but who or what are piloting these and why is Robotnik so bent on keeping  
an eye on them?"  
"I have some theories but they aren't that conclusive." Sally said.  
"One theory is that these are some type of experimental space craft Robotnik is testing. Another  
is that Robotnik may have made contact with extraterristrials."  
"Extra-what?" Sonic asked.  
"Aliens"  
"I don't know why," Ryan said, "but those ships look familiar for some reason, something about them..  
Oh well, its probably nothing."  
"Perhaps they are from where your from ,Ryan."  
"Not likely, on my world we haven't developed space travel of that calliber. Yet, there is something  
familiar..."  
"Well, anyway, according to my calculations based on the data given, the space ships will make land  
fall on Mobius somewhere near Robotropolis."  
"How long do we have, Sal?" Sonic asked.  
"Given the data, I would say about 48 hours till they reach Mobius."  
"So what do we do?" Tails asked.  
"We prepare to check this out. We don't need a large team so it will be the four of us." Sally said,  
"Also, don't let anyone know about this yet, I don't want people worrying for what could be no reason."  
They all agreed and began preparations.  
  
--------------------------------  
Outskirts of Robotropolis  
  
"Any sign of the spacecraft or Robotnik?" Sally asked.  
"None yet," Sonic replied, "Find out if Ryan or Tails has found anything."  
Pulling out her walkie-talkie Sally began to talk into it, "Ryan, come in. Have you seen anything from  
your position?"  
"Negative...Wait, Tails see something in the sky."  
"There it is, Ryan," Tails shouted, "Look at about 11 o'clock."  
"You get that Sally?"  
"Yeah, Ryan. Meet back up with us, but keep an eye on that spaceship."  
  
"Its coming closer." Tails said.  
"I just hope whatever is in their isn't on Buttnik's side." Sonic said.  
"I just wish they would land already the suspense is killing me." Ryan replied.  
"Well, here they come," Sally said, "get ready!"  
  
--------------------------------  
Robotropolis  
Robotnik's Headquarters  
  
"Sir, Sir, the spaceships we have been tracking are about to make landing just outside the city."  
Snively said to Robotnik.  
"Good, good. Now to go great our guests. Hahahaha!"  
  
--------------------------------  
Outskirts of Robotropolis  
  
"Any sign of Robotnik?" Sally asked.  
"No sign" Tails replied.  
"Lets hope it stays that way." Sonic added.  
"Knowing him though," Ryan said, "it will not be unlikely that he will show up."  
Just then the spaceships began to land one by one, in total there were three.  
Suddenly, Ryan eyed something on the ship that nearly blew him away.  
"Guys, that symbol over there. The Rectangular one that has the stars and stripes. I'd know that  
anywhere. That's the flag of The United States of America!" Ryan shouted.  
"The United what of where?" Sonic asked.  
"The United States of America, its the country that I lived in before coming here."  
"Then that means that..." Sally started to say but just then one of the spaceships opened.  
What the four of them saw made them gasp, and nearly made Ryan faint.  
  
End of Part one 


	2. New Problems Part 2

New Problems Part Two  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
All characters are property of Sega corporation or their respective companies.  
  
----------------------------  
Outskirts of Robotropolis  
  
"Ryan, thats..thats a human, just like you." Tails pointed out.  
"Yeah, wow. This is not what I would have expected."  
"Well, Ryan, none of us would have ever expected this." Sally said.  
"So what do we do?" Sonic said.  
"I got an idea." Ryan said, "Since they're human, why don't I go and greet them, then if  
they're on the up and up, I'll signal for you guys to come over."  
"That sounds like a good idea Ryan." Sally said, "We'll wait for your signal."  
  
----------------------------  
Spaceship landing site  
  
"Well this looks like the place." said the Captain of the ship, "Now to see if there is anyone   
here."  
"Captain, someone is coming." said Co-Captain Fox.  
"Is it human?"  
"It appears to be captain."  
"Well let's see what this person wants."  
  
Soon both Ryan and the Captain met.  
"Hello, Sir. My name is Ryan Reid and may I ask who you are?"  
"I am the captain of this ship and my name is Harry Falcon."  
"Nice to meet you Mr.Falcon and welcome to Mobius."  
"Thank you and please call me Harry."  
"Sure thing Harry. May I ask you something?"  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Do you happen to know of a person named Dr. Ivo Robotnik?"  
"No, should I?"  
"No, and you should never hope to. Now if you don't mind I have some friends I'd like you to meet."  
Ryan signaled for the others and they came towards him.  
Harry was shocked at who his friends were and was even more shocked when they began to speak.  
"Harry, I would like to introduce my friends. The blue dude over there is Sonic the Hedgehog, next  
to him is Miles"Tails"Prower, and next to him is Princess Sally Acorn."  
They exchanged hello's and were to discuss why Captain Falcon had come to Mobius.  
  
"What's this? More humans? And the freedom fighters have gotten to them first?" said Dr.Robotnik,  
"I can't beleive this! First that Ryan person shows up and now this."  
Robotnik sped back towards his headquarters to plan his revenge.  
  
------------------------------  
Great Forest  
  
"Ryan, are you sure we can trust these guys?" Sally asked.  
"Of course, these guys are on the up and up, plus I just have a feeling about these guys."  
"Okay, but lets just hope your right."  
  
As soon as they came to a clearing, the humans began to set up camp.  
"We can't thank you enough, Princess." Harry said, "This clearing should be a perfect place to set up camp."  
"Your welcome, Captain." Sally replied, "And don't worry, we are near by so should something happen,  
we'll be close to help."  
"Sally about that human over there with Sonic, Ryan I beleive he said his name was, how did he get here?"  
"Well, captain, about two months ago Sonic was on recon when he ran into Ryan. You should talk to  
him if you want to know more. As far as us Mobians are concerned he's more like one of us than just a  
human."  
"Thanks Sally, I will talk to him."  
  
"Hey, Ryan can I have a word with you?"  
"Sure, no prob Harry. What's up?"  
"Well, I'd just like to ask you about yourself."  
"Sure, no problem. What would you like to know?"  
"Everything."  
"Okay, I'll give the short and sweet story. Two months ago I was living on Earth and going of to  
college. However, I found out that my parents were not my real parents, that my real mother was killed,  
and my father, a jedi knight, had left in the care of the Reid family. That night a voice asked me  
if I wanted to make a difference, to give my life purpose. Obviously I said yes and here I am."  
"Well, what about your arm?"  
"This," Ryan said giving it a hit, "was from my first mission. We were to retreive some data from  
Robotnik's headquarters, and all went well until near the end. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw an  
energy saw blade coming towards Sonic. Running as fast as possible, I pushed Sonic out of the way and   
ended up losing my arm. I was quite enraged, saw the swatbot I believed had shot it and trashed  
that piece of junk. I passed out and Sonic brought me back to our headquarters. Eventually I recovered  
and thanks to Rotor, I regained my arm as well. This thing sure has come in handy and its power source  
is awesome."  
Flipping open a panel, Ryan showed off the Blue Chaos Emerald that helped power it.  
"That is one cool looking stone Ryan."  
"Thanks Captain" Ryan said as he closed up his arm panel.  
Ryan went on to tell him about Station Square, Robotnik, the battle with Chaos, and the fights with  
Metal, Silver, and the original Metal Sonic.  
"So Ryan, you chose to stay with the Freedom Fighters rather than staying with your own kind back  
at Station Square."  
"Yeah, it wasn't too hard of a decision. The Freedom Fighters are more of a family to me now than  
any of the humans at Station Square could ever be. Plus, I think they feel the same way about that  
towards me, like with Sonic and Tails, those guys treat me like a brother more than my real one ever did."  
"Wow, that's really awesome Ryan."  
"Now, Harry, if you don't mind; I'd like to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Sure go ahead Ryan, I don't mind."  
"Okay, Are you from the U.S.A? That flag on your ship is very similar to its flag."  
"Yes, we are all from the United States."  
"But how, what year was it when you left?"  
"It was the year 2115."  
"Wha? But two months ago, it was the year 2004 when I left Earth. What happend?"  
"Well, it seems time kind of shifted when you were transported to Mobius."  
"Intresting, so that's why you have such advanced space travel."  
"Correct."  
"Wow, a hundered and one yrs have passed on Earth. And its all my fault."  
"You say that as if its a bad thing, only time passed; the people that were already on Earth were  
merely transported to the future. Unfortunately we couldn't take it, so the group of us here got   
some ships and left for the best looking place to live. Mobius just happend to be the closest  
choice since our ships were nearly out of fuel. If this Robotnik is as bad as you say he is, its  
a good thing you got to us first."  
"Well, he was once a good natured Mobian helper named Dr. Ovi Kintobor. Until one day when he lost  
his arm in a battle. It drove him mad and he overthrew Sally's Father in a coup and became Dr. Ivo  
Robotnik."  
"Sorta like what happened with you."  
"Kinda, except for the part about going mad, overthrowing a ruler, and changing my name."  
"Yeah, except for those things."  
"Hey, did you say the Reid family?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"They just happend to be part of our group, let's try and find them."  
  
----------------------------  
The Spacetravelers camp  
Reid Compound  
  
"Hey Chris, where do you think Ryan is now?" Cheryl asked.  
"Who knows? I just hope he's okay."  
"Well, remember the tape he left us. He said he had to go and make something of his life and that  
he forgave us and understood why we kept the truth from him and he said we would always be his parents  
no matter what."  
"Yeah, well I just wish we knew what became of him."  
  
"This is it Ryan. This is the Reid's compound."  
"Thanks, Harry. I can't wait to see them again.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Reid, I have someone here whom you might be glad to see."  
"Who might that be, Captain?"  
"That might be me." Ryan said as he stepped through the door.  
"Ryan, is..is that you?"  
"Yes, mom, dad, it is me."  
"Are we glad to see you, we've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too, guys."  
"So how did you get here? And what happend to your arm!?" Chris asked.  
"It's a long story, dad, but I think you need to hear it."  
So Ryan began to tell his parents about the voice, the mission, Station Square, and the Metal Sonics.  
"Wow, Ryan. I guess you were right about Sonic being real. I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"It's okay dad, we never could have guessed what would have happend."  
And thus we depart from this scene to something more devious.  
  
----------------------------  
Outskirts of Robotropolis  
  
"Damn it," said a mysterious person, "just when I think I'm rid of him, he shows up again to ruin  
my life."  
  
"Robotnik sir, I think you should see this."  
"What is it Snivley? I'm very busy."  
"It's a human and he appears to be alone."  
"This is my chance. Send a squad of swatbots to capture him."  
"Right away, sir."  
  
"What? You are going to take me prisoner? I don't think so."  
With one flick of the strangers hand, the swatbots were slammed against a wall and exploded.  
"What a bunch of pathetic losers. Time to find the fat man in charge here."  
  
"Interesting. He seems to have the same ability as that other human. Only this one seems to be evil."  
"Shall I send more swatbots sir?"  
"No Snivley. He'll come to us. I wish to talk with this human."  
  
---------------------------  
Robotniks Headquarters  
  
"This must be where the fat man hangs out."  
The stranger found it wierd that all the bots he passed payed no attention to him.  
"Guess the fat man knows I want to see him."  
Entering in the most obviuous manner, the stranger made sure to get his attention.  
"Welcome, my guest. I have much to discuss with you. Hahahaha!!"  
  
---------------------------  
Knothole Village  
Sonic's hut  
  
"So, Ryan, your parents were with part of this group?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, cool huh?"  
"Way past, bro!"  
"Sonic you okay? You seemed a little bummed."  
"Well, its just that I really don't trust some of these humans."  
"Can I ask you something? Did you trust me when you first met me?"  
"Well, not really, but when I began to see what you were really like..I began to think of you as  
a sorta brother."  
"So do you see my point? Yes, I'll agree that humans can be a little dishonest at times, but most  
of us are naturally good people. Don't use Robotnik as an example, try to use me as an example."  
"Well, when you put it that way. I understand."  
"But, try to watch out, be smart,not gullible, and you can pick out the bad people from the good."  
"Thanks, Ryan. I'll try to keep that in mind.  
  
---------------------------  
Robotropolis  
Robotnik's Headquarters  
  
"So do we have a deal, Robotnik? You help me take care of Ryan and I'll help you deal with the freedom  
fighters."  
"Yes my friend. That deal pleases me well. When will we carry this out?"  
"When I send you the necessary details, then we will begin."  
  
---------------------------  
Knothole Village  
  
"Ryan, dude, you okay? You don't look to hot."  
"Sonic, something's wrong. I sense something big is on the horizon. We should prepare for trouble."  
"I'll get Sal. Wait here."  
  
"Can you tell what's wrong, Ryan?"  
"I'm not sure, but its big and it is going to happen very soon."  
"What can we do?"  
"Not much but hope for the best."  
  
----------------------------  
Out in space around Mobius  
  
A dimensional portal opens as a fleet of ships can be seen exiting the portal.  
Their destination, Mobius.  
Their purpose, unknown.  
As they enter the atmosphere they land in an area somewhere near the Forbidden Zone.  
The only identification on the ship is the initials G.U.N.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Who is the mysterious G.U.N.?   
What do they want on Mobius?  
And are they friend or foe?  
  
---------------------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------------  
  
Previous Works:  
Chaotic Destinies  
The Day After  
The Return  
  
Coming Works:  
Past Reflections Prequel to SA2 conversion  
A Light in the Darkness Part 1 of SA2 conversion  
Evil is as Evil does Part 2 of SA2 conversion  
The Final Act Part 3 of SA2 conversion 


End file.
